Poke-Hunt
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: A new twist on Ghost Hunt! When Mai stumbles upon the world of Pokemon, new adventures are bound to spring forth! Which Pokemon will Mai befriend first? Who will she meet? Rated T just in case... :D
1. I Choose You!

**Hey again guys! I went through Ghost Hunt crossovers and to my surprise, only one Pokémon one showed up. (I'm talking about yours, demon alice!)**

**HEEEHEEEEHEEE! It's Crossover time!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: "I Choose You!"

**Date: Friday, November 15****th**

Mai walked into the doorway of SPR, the sound of silence welcoming her.

The sound of Naru.

_Of course. Naru's here. How could I forget?_ She blushed.

Swinging the door closed, she hung up her jacket in the oak closet and deposited her schoolbag at the ottoman she sat upon. Mai let herself sit down for a moment before she heard another door open to her right.

"Late. As usual." Naru muttered. He smirked and turned to face Mai. "Why are you sitting so soon?"

"What, am I supposed to stand and salute to your arrival all of the time?" Mai protested.

"Well, I am in the higher position of the job, so maybe." His smirk became wider. "I believe you do love an upperclassman, correct?"

Mai scowled, crossing her arms. She turned the other way from Naru and he walked a little closer to her.

"Are you forgetting something?" He spoke monotonously.

"…You must want tea, don't you." It wasn't a question. Mai trudged to the office's kitchenette and stirred an Earl Grey teabag into Naru's gold-and-blue banded teacup.

Not a word was transferred in this period of time; Mai was still slightly angry, and Naru just enjoyed the silence. Teasing Mai was his favourite pastime.

Mai tiptoed slowly over to Naru, teacups in hand. He took his cup and sipped quietly. Mai lingered for a moment, thinking about him.

…_I don't understand why he just has to make fun of me all of the time…_

Naru looked up at Mai now without her realization. "Mai."

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Yeah?"

"I didn't realize that my facial features were so appealing to you that you could just stand here all day and stare at me." He spoke calmly, a triumphant smirk dancing across his pale face. "I believe you have some other business to take care of?"

"Yes, Mr. Boss." Mai sat down on the ottoman and took out the case paperwork from her schoolbag. While writing, Mai paid no mind to the title of the case, but continued to write, her floral-patterned pen scratching on the papers.

After the paperwork was done, Mai slotted it into a blank folder and strolled up to Naru, who sat on his leather chair, reading.

"Here's the case work, Naru." She grumbled.

He pursed his lips and took the folder, walking to his personal office and placed it in a basket on his black desk. He sat back down in his leather chair, the inky-blue locks on his head dropping to cover his eyes. Mai sat down on the couch beside the chair, leaning forward to peer under his bangs and see what he was looking at.

He appeared to be looking at nothing, just staring blankly at his shoes as if lost in thought. From inside his pants pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfurled it and smoothed it down, staring at what was on it.

Mai leaned over to see what it was; it turned out to be a photo. Something yellow with brown stripes was being shown, but it was hard to determine exactly what it was.

_It's so cute! And it looks a little bit like a yellow mouse. But…mice don't have lightning-bolt-shaped tails…_

There was also a large, black and red mass in the back of the photo, behind the yellow creature.

…_But what's that in the background..?_

Naru folded the picture and pocketed it. "Well, I believe it'd be best for us to start on the case now." Naru stood, looking down at Mai for a moment before smirking deviously and waltzing away, teacup in hand.

Mai watched him leave; she loved the way he walked. Mai mentally slapped herself. _Come on! How many times do I have to tell myself to stop getting so caught up in him?!_

Naru stopped for a moment, something pearly-white and shining in his hands. He placed the thing in Mai's bag and left the room.

_That's odd. What could it be?_

Mai waited for Naru to leave the room and into his 'lair.' She crossed the room in a few strides and rummaged through her bag to find what he had dropped inside.

Mai found what it was; a small red-and-white ball, with a black-ringed button in the middle. It was very reflective, making Mai feel uneasy.

_Oh no. Shiny usually means expensive… What on Earth is Naru doing?!_

The man walked back out of his office with a bundle of the red-and-white things in his arms. He lent two to Lin, who put them in a brown belt under his normal one, making a set of six.

_How the hell did I never see that?!_

"Mind telling me what you two are doing?" Mai interjected, breaking the silence.

Lin simply looked over at Naru in a 'Hey, this wasn't my idea' sort of way. The teen dropped his head down in silence, looking exasperated.

"Mai…this case is sort of…odd."

"Yeah, I already got that. I mean _what's going on?_ Why are you guys carrying around these… these things?" The said girl pointed at the glossy sphere in her hand.

"We need them for the case. They're tools, mostly, but they come in different variations. Four, to be exact."

"Yeah - that clears it all up, Naru! I _totally_ understand now!" Mai's sarcastic response broke through her mouth, and she looked exasperatedly between him and Lin, who looked down at Mai, seeming as if he was regretting taking the case. The two men sighed in unison and marched to the door.

"Come on. We're going to start the case now. Grab your bag, Taniyama-san." Lin's deep voice rose from behind Mai. The door closed behind them.

Naru and Lin strolled right past the van, walking down to where the street was.

"Wait – the van's here, Lin! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where vehicles aren't needed." The Chinese man replied softly as Mai ran quickly to catch up to him.

It took about a ten minute walk, but eventually, Naru and Lin reached a point of the inner-city region. They turned to walk through a broken fence, across a wooden bridge over a river and down a mountain trail.

What lay on the other side of the treeline was astounding.

Mai gasped in wonder when she saw nothing but open fields of flowers and shrubs as far as the eye could see. Birds circled the skyline – breeds she had never seen before.

They walked through the meadow, passing some streams and holes in the ground that appeared to have been dug by a mole, and reached a certain shrub where the two men stopped walking.

The plant quivered, and something yellow could be seen from inside. Mai jumped back in surprise.

"Don't worry, Mai. It's just a Pikachu."

"A _what?!_"

"A Pikachu." Naru pulled back the bush's leaves to reveal a small, mouse-like creature with yellow fur and lightning-bolt tail. It had brown stripes on its back and red cheeks, with big ears, capped black and shaped like a rounded stick.

Mai recognized it as the creature from the photo she saw earlier that day.

"Aw, it's so adorable!" Mai cried. She sat down on the soft, green grass and stretched out her hand to the Pika-thing. It recoiled slightly, but edged closer to Mai after a few seconds. It sniffed her index finger and made a sound.

"Pika-pikaaa!" It exclaimed happily.

The odd creature stumbled closer to Mai now, and sat on her forelegs, smiling. It climbed her torso and onto her shoulder, cooing contentedly.

"See? You didn't have to worry." Naru smirked.

Mai didn't even look back to give her brain the chance to register that Naru was making fun of her; she was having too much fun with the small animal. Its little black nose sniffed around Mai's hair and sat upon her shoulder, playing with her hair with tiny hands. The Pika-thing wrapped its lightning bolt tail around Mai's head and sighed sleepily.

"I think it likes me."

"The 'it' there is a boy. You can tell by his tail. If it has a notch in it, it's a female. If not, the Pikachu is a male." Naru retorted to her statement.

"So it's a… Pika..choo?"

"Pika_chu_." Lin exclaimed.

"Pikachu." Mai smiled. "All right then! You are now my Pikachu!" Mai sang.

"Wait." Naru took one of the shiny balls from Mai's bag and handed it to her. "Throw this at him."

Mai looked horrified. "You want me to_ throw something_ at Pikachu! Why?!" Her eyes were wider than saucers.

"That's how you catch it and tame it. See – look." He placed the ball gingerly in Mai's hand. "Throw the Pokéball at Pikachu. If the ball clicks three times, the Pikachu is yours. If it doesn't-"

Mai didn't pay attention to what Naru said next. She threw the ball at the Pikachu. It landed on the grass next to him as he disappeared into a trail of red fog, and into the Pokéball.

It clicked once, twice…

No third time.

The Pokémon broke his way out of the ball, and sat on the grass now in front of Mai. It looked infuriated.

"Great." Naru sighed.

"Great? How is this great?! Pikachu is mad at me!"

"It's not great because your pet hates you, it's because we're going to have to fight him to catch him. This could give us some first-hand experience." Naru exclaimed, smirking.

"…Fight…him?" Mai fretted, still thinking about how mad the animal was at her.

***This is going to go so well…***

**It's Friday. I'm happy. Pokémon/Ghost Hunt happy. Thanks for reading everyone, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**~Yours truly,**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx **


	2. Dark Electricity

**Ohhh my lord I am SOO sorry for the late update – other stories have been swirling around in my mind so far…**

**Yeah… I had to update some other stories, and make some new ones before the idea crossed my mind and then ran away from me!**

**But anyway – I figured that this story needed an update, so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Dark Electricity

Mai felt the ground sway beneath her. How could she possibly injure or even kill something that she loved?

Yeah, sure, she had known the thing for about five or ten minutes, but still…

She couldn't possibly fight that cute little Pikachu!

Naru sighed when Mai continued to stand where she was, not making a single move.

"Mai." He called her.

"…Oh - hmm?" Mai snapped out of her thoughtful trance.

"Are you over your internal struggle enough to battle him?" He smirked derisively. "Or are you just going to sit here with your finger up your-"

"YES. I'M DONE." She shouted. "I'll… battle the Pikachu. Just - just _how_?"

"Use my Pokémon." Naru stated simply. He threw one of the glossy tools from his belt in front of his feet, letting the thing open.

The ball cracked in the centre, letting the scarlet stream flow from within. The red mist shaped itself into another creature that looked similar to a black fix mixed with a cat, with yellow rings around its head, feet, throat and tail. The thing's eyes were a crimson red, but did not hold a single trace of malevolence, no matter what the stereotype of this eye colour was.

"This is Umbreon. He will assist you in battling the Pikachu." Naru spoke. "He knows the moves _Shadow Ball_, _Scratch, Bite _and _Night Slash_. Make sure that you watch his actions – using the same moves over and over again could tire him." Naru smirked. "Get it all, dummy?"

"Hey!" Mai held a firm gaze on Naru, face contorted into a frown. She struggled to remember, but soon enough, the information seeped in and she knew all of the moves. "Uhhh… yeah. I got it all, Mr. 'I'm-so-smart.'" She smiled mockingly.

Naru rolled his eyes and gestured toward Mai while looking at the Umbreon at his feet. "You're going to help her for now, okay?"

The creature's face seemed to lighten up slightly, and he nodded. The Pokémon trotted up to Mai and looked up into her face, a look of curiosity over his visage. Mai smiled and looked over at the Pikachu. Electricity stemmed off of his red cheeks, anger flaring in his eyes.

_Oh God._

Mai pointed at said Pikachu, talking indirectly to Umbreon.

"Ummm… use Scratch?"

Umbreon broke into a run at Pikachu, claws raking the ground at his feet, grass flying behind him. He sunk his dark claws into the Pikachu's yellow fur.

A shrill cry sounded from the animal as it whirred around and shocked Umbreon. The black fox-like creature flew to the ground from where he started, skidding against the green. He winced and got back to his paws, determination glinting in his red eyes as he shook the dirt and sod from his midnight-black pelt.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Mai cried enthusiastically, watching the Umbreon's determination take over.

Umbreon turned back to look at Mai, who smiled. The creature swiveled around to see the Pikachu, its ears pricked, ready for round two. Umbreon ran once more, but faster. There was a sort of purple light that glowed from around his paws. Umbreon jumped for the sun when close enough to Pikachu, and raked his paw through the afternoon air. A dark ball of energy soared to the yellow animal, who shrieked when the purple mass came in contact with its face.

Pikachu fell to the ground, a look of frustration and tiredness in his eyes.

However, the battle wasn't over.

The yellow mouse stirred on his side – the thing seemed determined to stand once more. He rolled onto his stomach, and shifted his tiny hands so he could push himself up and stand straight. He winced and stared at the Umbreon, wild fury being taken over by the weakness and fatigue of his physical body.

"Use this now!" Naru threw one of the Pokéballs at Mai and she caught it, throwing it once more at the Pikachu.

It blinked again.

One.

Two.

Three!

The red and white ball stopped glowing and tilting on the ground. Mai picked it up in her right hand, looking down at the object with wide brown eyes.

"Yay! My very first Poké-thing!" Mai cried happily.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

_So much to learn…_ Naru smirked from behind his hand.

The Umbreon trotted back up to Naru, prodding one of the pockets in his trenchcoat with a black paw. Naru looked down at the Pokémon, understanding what it wanted.

"Oh alright. But only because Mai is a terrible battler and doesn't know when to use one." (Mai huffed impudently) Naru dug a pale hand into the pocket that the fox prodded and pulled out a purple spray bottle, pulling the trigger and spraying the fluid inside onto the Umbreon's pelt.

In seconds, the wounds that occupied his flesh were gone.

"Woahh! How cool!" Mai exclaimed at the spectacle. "What is that, Naru?"

"It's a potion. You spray it onto the Pokémon during or after a battle to treat its wounds."

Mai's eyes stared off at the bottle in wonder, her head cocked sideways.

"Done being stupid? You know, there are much more better and productive things to do now than stare at medicine bottles." He smirked deviously. "Is this your idea of a pastime, Mai?"

She huffed and trotted off to sit under a tree, the Pokéball with the Pikachu inside twirling in her hand. She smiled at the object and continued to stare off in space.

"Don't worry about her, Naru. You know she'll be fine now that she has one of her own." Lin spoke softly when Mai was out of earshot.

"You think?" Naru inquired.

"I know."

**Yaaaaaaaay! FINALLY DONE CHAPTER 2!**

**Anyway, special thanks to bailey the wolf for actually giving me some motivation to finish this!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
